


if you think you like that

by neverwantedtodance



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, this isn't a sex ed lesson kids please use lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: Percy was dazed, but aware enough to remember Apollo’s hands grazing the edge of his shirt, pulling it up. His touch on Percy’s side was warm, his fingers gently moving over his ribs with a tenderness that was entirely unexpected. It was a tenderness, Percy thought, that hid great strength.





	

**Author's Note:**

> um  
> sO  
> this fic was enabled by my wonderful friend ariadne who made a horrific typo which lead eventually to me creating this monstrosity.  
> so. thanks to my partner in crime :)  
> this is filth. i'm so sorry.
> 
> title comes from lana del ray's song "money power glory" which i listened to about 10 times when writing this  
> god bless lana
> 
> also i have not proofread this so any mistakes are entirely my fault *_* sorry  
> anyway, enjoy, ya filthy animals

Percy was tired, sweaty, and nursing the beginnings of a very apparent headache. What he needed was to throw himself onto his bed in Cabin 3 and sleep for seventy thousand years.

But, as most things in his life turned out, that was impossible. (Unless he was cursed, and he wanted to stay far far away from any sort of shit like that for the rest of his life).

Instead, he had to shower and get the weight of the day off his shoulders.

He headed into the small bathroom, unable to stop wincing as he accidentally bashed his arm on the side of his bunk. He cursed under his breath. He already suspected that he had a bruise there from fighting, and now the pain only intensified. Trying to not focus on the pain only lead to him focusing on another area of his body that burned with tension and soreness, and so he turned the shower on to as hot as it could get, hoping that the heat would distract him from thinking too deeply about the quest he’d just been on.

He peeled his shirt off his skin, noticing some dried blood (not his, hopefully) peel off and fall to the floor. He sighed, knowing that he’d have to clean up later when all he wanted was to just not think anymore.

The quest wasn’t a bad one, not compared to anything that he’d faced previously. No one died, which was always a plus in Percy’s book.

It was him, Jason, and two kids, about 13 and 15, from the Hermes cabin. It had been a simple task: to take care of a small nest of empousai that had been bothering a small cinema, feeding off the customers that went there.

What they hadn’t counted on was the giant Hydra sleeping in the basement. Or a god randomly showing up.

Percy stared bemoaning at the hole in his Converse. They definitely were not prepared.

His mind then went to Apollo. Apparently, he was a fan of late night 80’s horror movie marathons at small town cinemas. Who knew.

After an empousa had flung Percy into a wall, the sun god had rushed over, and performed some crazy healing magic on him. Percy had been dazed and confused, but aware enough to know that the pain he should’ve felt was gone. It was as if he had never been injured at all.

He looked down at himself. There was a slight purple bruise on his left side, but other than that there was no evidence. Apollo had done his job well, of course. He wasn’t a god for nothing.

Percy was dazed, but aware enough to remember Apollo’s hands grazing the edge of his shirt, pulling it up. His touch on Percy’s side was warm, his fingers gently moving over his ribs with a tenderness that was entirely unexpected. It was a tenderness, Percy thought, that hid great strength.

Percy frowned, shaking his head out of the half-formed memories in his head. This wasn’t the time. He was tired. He needed to shower and he needed to rest. Then, he could banish all these thoughts out of his head.

He undressed quickly, tossing his ruined Converse in a corner to deal with when he’d got the brain power for it.

He stepped into the shower and hissed, turning the water down immediately so it didn’t scald him. The heat worked though, soothing his aching muscles and washing away some of the stress and adrenaline that remained post battle.

He sighed. For the first time in two days, he was finally somewhat at peace. The water always helped to calm him down, allowing him to think clearly and focus.

He washed his hair quickly and efficiently, hoping to hurry up so he could get into bed and rest. He grabbed his body wash and started to run his hands over his shoulders.

He thought about Apollo’s hand on his shoulder post-battle, as the god breathed heavily but still managed to smile at Percy and wink.

He frowned again.

He moved his hands slowly down his arms, and then, with his breath caught in his throat, to his sides.

Apollo’s hands on his sides, running over the muscle, soft and reverent yet with power and intention behind every single brush. His hands moving down, down to circle Percy’s hipbones, moving up to circle his nipple -

Percy slammed his right hand against the side of the shower. His left hand subconsciously moved up to his chest.

He cursed. He wasn’t going to get any rest tonight if he didn’t take care of what his body and mind were both so desperately craving.

He closed his eyes, resting his head against the shower wall and letting the water drip down his body. A hand reached up to brush through his hair. He imagined instead of his own that it was Apollo instead that was leaning close, crowding Percy against the wall.

He tugged on the ends of his hair, letting out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding as he did.

His hand moved down, towards his nipples. He circled the left one, allowing himself to take his time, slowly teasing himself. He pinched the right one, slightly twisting it, and a breathless small moan left his mouth before he could stop it.

“Gods …” he murmured, which probably wasn’t the best thing to think about when he considered who he was imagining doing this to him.

He tried to clear his mind, shifting slightly. He was hard, almost achingly so, but he wanted to continue drawing this out, allowing his mind to fantasize all he wanted. So he refrained from touching himself, instead closing his eyes once more and brushing two fingers against his lips. He took one in, sucking the digits as he imagined Apollo’s fingers in his mouth, the god mouthing kisses along his jawline. Percy swirled his tongue around them and moaned.

He knew it was impossible, but if the other man was here with him … what would stop him from carrying through with this? From having the god pressed up against him, their bodies thrusting together as they reached their climax together? Or from Percy sinking to his knees, swallowing Apollo down his throat as his hand fisted in his hair, tugging on it just the way Percy liked as he came down his throat. Percy would swallow it all, and then rise to his feet, pulling his partner in to kiss, feeling rather than seeing Apollo’s hand slide down to touch Percy’s aching need …

“Fuck!” Percy gasped and he nearly bit of his fingers as a bead of precum gathered at the top of his cock. He was panting with need, and drops of sweat mingled with the water from the shower. He needed to be touched, needed the release more than anything else in the world right at that moment.

He finally gave in, lowering a hand to finally wrap around his member and swiping a thumb over the precum gathering at the head. He took a shaking breath in and tried to sort out the thoughts and fantasies swirling around his mind.

He placed his fingers back in his mouth, coating them heavily as he stroked up and down his cock, mixing the precum with the water that covered it. His strokes were fast and desperate; he was too impatient now to take things slow.

Percy took his fingers out of his mouth. A thin line of saliva connected them to his lips still.

His face was red by now, he knew it, cheeks flushed with desire and anticipation for someone he could never have to himself.

He supposed he’d have to settle with second best.

He brought his fingers down to his sides, brushing against the place where just this evening Apollo’s own hands had so expertly worked their magic.

He circled his fingers around his hole, inhaling and exhaling to relax himself, his actions spurred on by the thought of Apollo doing this to him, of the god’s fingers curling inside of him. He tensed as he entered one finger, shuddering as a wave of arousal overtook him. He was close, he knew it. He stroked his cock harder, faster, picturing Apollo touching him, making him moan and shudder in the way Percy had desired for so long.

He slipped a second finger inside himself, stroking and curling in the way that he knew Apollo’s fingers could do so masterfully, searching for the one spot that would make him see stars.

He bit down on his lip, hard enough to feel the skin burst as he pictured Apollo’s dick sliding into him, filling him up as he grasped the god’s back, raking his fingers down the muscle and leaving his mark.

His mind drifted once again, calling up an old fantasy that he rarely thought of. Himself with Apollo beneath him, making the god fall apart with his mouth and his fingers and his cock, fucking him until he was too exhausted to go on, making him moan and gasp and scream his name …

Percy’s fingers found his prostate then, pressing against his sweet spot, and he came with a loud moan, his his dick pulsing as his cum pooled in his hand and fell upon the tiles of the floor. It was an explosion of pleasure as he shuddered, his hole clenching around his fingers as he drew out his climax, twisting his fingers and stroking himself until his breathing slowed and he finally, for the first time in two days, felt relaxed.

He sighed slowly, an aching sigh and he pulled his fingers out of himself and stared at the cum covering his hand.

It was going to take longer to clean himself up again, but honestly, the pleasure had been worth it.

He thought of what Apollo had said to him, before they’d parted ways after the quest, and smirked.

The god would be at the camp tomorrow to thank Percy and the others for his help.

He was sure, he thought as he went to bed, that he could help the god understand exactly how grateful he was for his help.


End file.
